


Your every wish is my command

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trampling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo has planned something very special for her and Logan.





	Your every wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 4 - high heels) and "COW-T" (prompt: silk sheets). Written for my own pleasure too. Ororo is so lucky, I envy her so much!
> 
> Also a gift for my wonderful kohai Frozenkingdom <3

Logan knocked on Ororo’s door.

-Come in.- her voice invited him.

The man opened it and entered her bedroom.

-Did you call...?- he looked at her and forgot what he was saying.

Storm was sitting on a large straw chair, her back relaxed on its round back. She was wearing a silky red dressing gown that made a huge cleavage on her chest. The fabric left her long legs, which were crossed, completely exposed. At her feet there were polished red high heels court shoes. Her long white hair was perfectly framing her regal face, making her look like a goddess even more than usual. She was smiling mischievously.

-Yes, I did call you, my pet.- she purred, making the last word caress her lips like sweet honey. –Close the door.- she ordered him.

Logan didn’t even think before obeying, then he dropped on his knees. He put his hands on the floor and lowered his head, immediately feeling unworthy of that blissful sight.

-Good boy.- Ororo praised him.

She slowly uncrossed her legs, building up the man’s expectations by letting him hear the swish made by her gown. Then she calmly walked towards him, passing by him to reach a table on the other side of the room. She smiled when she noticed that Logan had held his breath and shivered when her silk robe had caressed his arm.

-Would you mind getting naked?- she asked casually as if talking about the weather.

The man promptly complied, throwing all of his clothes in a corner. He dared to glance back at her before getting on all four again, feeling warmth spread through is whole body; he couldn’t see much in that brief second, but he couldn’t miss the way his mistress’s gown enhanced her beautiful curves.

Ororo’s heels ticked on the wooden floor towards Logan, stopping at his side. Their owner brought one foot on the other side of her lover, then she gently sat on his lower back.

Wolverine felt the soft fabric of her gown caress his legs and then his back when the woman leaned on him to bring her hands under his neck.

-I have something that will make you feel a bit less naked.- she mischievously whispered in his ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

Storm put a collar with a metal ring on the front around her lover’s neck, leaving it loose in order not to make it uncomfortable to wear.

-Thank you, ma’am.- Logan exhaled.

Ororo smirked and slowly straightened her back again, sliding her hands on her lover’s shoulders and back.

-You are so stiff, my pet... I know exactly how to loosen your muscles.- she said before standing back up. –Lay down.- she ordered him.

Wolverine immediately did what he was told, placing his hands under his forehead and closing his eyes.

-What a good obedient boy you are.- she praised him.

Then she placed a foot on Logan’s shoulder blade, pressing her heel against his skin.

The man let out a sigh of pleasure that turned into a moan when Ororo used her shoe to massage his back. He loved being stepped on and she knew it all too well.

In fact Storm climbed onto him with her other foot too, waiting for a moment to get her balance back before slowly walking back and forth on her lover’s back, pressing her heels hard against the stiffest spots.

Logan let out small sounds of pleasure, feeling his muscles relax under that sweet pleasurable pain.

When she was satisfied she stepped down, her heels ticking beside the man’s ear.

Wolverine opened his eyes, getting back on all four and waiting for new orders. His mind was completely blank by now, all of his senses focused on his mistress and her needs. He heard her lightly faster breaths and the faint beating of her heart, and he smelled her floral perfume that enhanced her natural sweet scent. He would do anything she wanted.

Ororo bowed to place a hand on Logan’s cheek and guide his face up to meet her own.

The man couldn’t help but glance at her gown’s cleavage before raising his eyes into hers. God, he could almost see her bellybutton.

-Where were you looking?- she mischievously chuckled.

-I’m sorry, ma’am, you’re so beautiful that I couldn’t control myself.- he immediately apologised.

-Being a charmer won’t save you from punishment.- she joked, flicking his nose with a finger.

-I didn’t mean to.- he replied.

-Good.-

She ruffled her lover’s hair, then she grabbed them and pulled to make him raise his head and arch his back.

Logan moaned in pleasure and found his own image in front of him. He hadn’t realised that she had placed a mirror there after he had first fell on his knees for her. She surely used her powers to do it so quietly.

-Tell me, my pet, what do you see?- she whispered in his ear, meeting his blue eyes in the mirror. She was smirking.

-I see a naughty boy who deserves to be punished.- he answered in a shaky tone of voice that betrayed his expectations.

-Very good.- she praised him, straightening up again.

Ororo brought a hand behind her back and retrieved a round paddle, showing it to the other.

-I will spank you fifty times. You’d better not lose count.-

She raised her arm and then she hit him hard on his ass, forcing him to watch the scene from the mirror.

-Ah!- Logan moaned, pain quickly turning into pleasure inside his mind. –One.-

He wouldn’t have been able to look away even if his mistress wasn’t holding his head, but that humiliating imposition turned him on even more.

Each spank from Ororo was harder than the previous one, and the man’s breaths got shakier every time he had to say a number out loud.

He had to force himself to stay still, but he also had to curl his toes and close his hands into fists in order to do so. He had to focus on counting too, risking to forget the numbers more than once.

Pain and humiliation turned into a warm sensation inside of him, building up in his groin. By the time he voiced the last number he had a full erection between his legs.

-Good boy.- Ororo praised him, lightly panting for the effort and using her wind to put the paddle back on the table.

She let go of her lover’s hair and caressed his head.

Logan half closed his eyes and relished on that gentle touch, sighing in pleasure.

-Sit.- Storm ordered him.

The man promptly obeyed, straightening his back and placing his hands on his knees.

-My, my...- Ororo shook her head, a sly smile on her face. –What do we have here?- she asked, placing the sole of one of her shoes on Logan’s hard member.

Wolverine let out a small groan of pleasure. He had to gather all of his willpower in order not to rub against his mistress’s foot.

-I have no excuses for it.- he apologised.

-Indeed, you don’t... but I can think of a way for turning it into something useful.- the woman replied in a lustful tone of voice.

Logan shivered in anticipation.

Ororo removed her shoe from the man’s erection and hooked his collar ring with a finger to force him to stand up and follow her to her bed. It had red silky sheets like its owner’s gown.

-Lay on your back.- she ordered him.

He complied and, noticing leather cuffs at the bed’s corners, he spread his limbs.

-What a good boy you are, I don’t even have to tell you what to do.- she praised him in a playful tone of voice.

She closed the restraints around Logan’s ankles and wrists, then she caressed his chest with her nails.

-There’s still something missing on you.- she said before walking to the same table on which she had retrieved the collar and the paddle.

When she came back to her lover she had a cock ring in one hand and a condom in the other. She placed them on a night table near the bed.

The man shivered. Excitement and anticipation made his member flick on his belly.

Ororo chuckled.

-I think you already guessed how I’ll please myself by using you.- she joked.

-I’ll do anything to grant your every wish.- he promptly replied.

-How nice of you.- the woman mischievously smiled. –I may even let you climax if you satisfy me well enough.-

-I’ll do my best to please you, ma’am.-

-Ah, you’re good at talking... let’s see how good your mouth is at something else.- she countered.

Storm untied the belt that closed her dressing gown and let the fabric fall from her shoulders, revealing her beautiful naked body.

Logan held his breath at that sight, his heart skipping a beat or two. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen the other naked, her beautiful body always left his breathless. Her ebony skin, her white hairs hiding her private parts, her long legs, her round breasts... everything was just perfect.

He started breathing again when Ororo took off her shoes and climbed on the bed on all fours, moving like a panther and placing her arms and legs at the man’s sides.

She leaned on him to kiss him, to which he responded with passion.

Wolverine felt like a helpless prey completely at her mercy and he absolutely loved it.

He tried to follow her lips when she pulled away, making her chuckle.

-Quiet, my pet. It’s not your pleasure that we’re seeking.- Storm lustfully whispered.

Then she crawled on him to place her groin over the man’s face.

He didn’t have to wait for an order to open his mouth and present his tongue to her. He looked at her eyes with devotion, every cell of his being focused only on her and her pleasure. She could ask him for anything and his only answer would be “your every wish is my command”.

Ororo smirked.

-You're such a good boy.- she praised him before sitting on his face.

Those sweet words filled Logan with pride and he immediately put his mouth to good use. He licked her labias, using his tongue to spread them and reach her most sensitive spots.

She shifted in order to guide her lover's movements where she wanted to be touched, the man's beard tickling her sensitive skin in a pleasant way.

Wolverine immediately understood what his mistress wanted him to do and he complied. He flicked her clit with his tongue, a warm sensation spreading through his chest when he heard her sigh of pleasure and he smelled her growing excitement. He insisted on that spot, licking and sucking it, feeling blessed whenever she moaned and called him a good boy.

He was so focused on Ororo, so inebriated by her smell, so charmed by her voice that when she pulled back from him he tried to follow her.

-This is enough, my pet.- she said in a warm and shaky tone of voice. -Your mouth pleased me enough.-

Logan half smiled, proud of that compliment.

-It's now time to use these.- Storm added, reaching for the objects she had left on the night table.

The man licked his lips, her taste still lingering in his mouth.

-I'll do whatever you wish, ma'am.- he whispered in anticipation.

-You won't have to do anything… for now.- she replied, making him shiver.

Ororo turned around, smiling mischievously at the sight of Wolverine’s still hard member.

-I see that someone waited for me.- she joked, flicking its tip with a finger.

Logan twitched and let out a strangled moan. He had completely forgotten his erection, but it clearly hadn’t forgotten the woman’s promise to use it.

Storm chuckled at her lover’s reaction, then she forced the cock ring on him.

The man moaned both from pleasure and discomfort when the cold and tight metal ring clasped the base of his member.

His mistress then unrolled the condom on him, turning her head to mischievously smile at him.

-You are not allowed to climax until I give you my permission.- she reminded him.

Logan nodded.

-Your every wish is my command.- he replied in a devoted tone of voice.

Ororo sweetly smiled at him at those words before crawling towards the man’s feet. She turned around to face him, sitting on his thighs. She positioned Logan’s member with a hand, using the other to balance herself by putting it on his belly, then she lowered herself onto him.

Wolverine briefly forgot how to breathe at that wonderful sight and blissful sensation, letting out a chocked moan of pleasure when she stopped moving.

-Do you like it, my pet?- she rhetorically asked, sighing in pleasure while tightening her inner muscles around the other’s member.

-Yes!- he shakily exclaimed, closing his hands into fists in order to control his urge to thrust.

-I like it too.- Ororo replied with a lustful smile.

She steadied herself by holding Logan’s hips, then she started to move up and down.

Her slow movements, her beauty, her smell, her warmth around him made Wolverine feel dizzy with pleasure. He didn’t thrust to meet her only because she prevented him from doing so.

Their sighs and pants and moans of pleasure mixed in their ears, their eyes locked into each other’s, the smell of their sweat and their excitement filled their nostrils. For both of them it felt like heaven.

Ororo slowly sped up her pace, tightening her inner muscles whenever she raised her hips and relaxing them when lowering back down to increase their pleasure.

Their voice got higher, their heartbeats got faster, their breaths got shakier as the woman’s movements got more frantic.

She shivered from head to toe when she reached her orgasm, throwing her head back to let out a long, loud moan of pleasure.

Logan bit his lips, trying his best to control himself and suppress his urge to keep thrusting. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, fighting every single cell of his body in order to resist. He forced himself to breathe through his nose in order to stay still.

When Ororo looked back at him his willpower faltered. Her beautiful skin was covered in little drops of sweat, her hair had got messy, her pupils were dilated and she was smiling at him while panting.

-You did well, my pet.- she praised him. -But I’m still not completely satisfied.-

The man shivered in anticipation.

-I’ll do whatever you wish, ma’am.- he promptly replied.

-I was expecting this answer.- she purred. –You see, I’m tired now. It’s your turn to do all the hard work.-

Logan licked his lips, nodding profusely.

-Good boy.- Ororo praised him again, caressing his cheek.

She raised herself to let her lover’s member out of her, then she sat on his thighs. She stretched onto him, her breasts brushing against his chest, to free his hands.

-I want you to take me from behind. Let me see the wild animal that lives inside of you.- she whispered on Logan’s lips.

As soon as the man could use his hands again he placed them on his mistress’s cheeks and kissed her with passion.

She kissed him back, moving her hands to his chest to caress it.

-Free your ankles, my pet. I'll get comfortable while you do so.- Storm ordered him when they pulled back to breath.

-Yes, ma’am.- Logan replied, moving aside to let her get onto the sheets.

When his mistress crawled down he sat up and reached down to untie himself, turning around and getting on his knees. He gasped when he saw Ororo.

She was on all four, her legs spread for him, smirking mischievously.

-Come here, I'm waiting for you.- she invited him in a warm tone of voice.

The man didn't need her to repeat herself; he crawled behind her, placing his hands on her hips and leaning on her back to kiss it.

-You're so beautiful.- he whispered on his mistress’s skin.

Ororo sighed in pleasure, relaxing under her lover’s kisses.

-I know, you never miss a chance to remind me.- she sweetly replied.

-I can't wait to be inside you again.- he confessed.

-Then don't.-

Hearing that invite fired Logan up. He grabbed his lover's hips and penetrated her slowly, groaning in pleasure. He waited for Ororo to relax, then he started thrusting into her.

Her moans of pleasure guided his rhythm, making him move faster and deeper, making him rougher and more animalistic.

The woman grabbed one of Logan’s hands and moved it to her chest, silently asking him to touch her.

Wolverine leaned on her and kissed her shoulder while groaning in pleasure, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. He brought his free hand between her legs, caressing her clit with his fingers to give her as much pleasure as he could.

Ororo shivered and moaned louder at that. She encouraged her lover to move faster, resting on her elbows because she couldn't balance herself anymore with her hands only, her white hair sliding on her face and hiding it.

Logan’s movements grew frantic, his heart beating so hard he felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest, his breaths barely deep enough not to make him faint.

Storm reached her second orgasm and called her lover’s name out loud, clenching around his member.

The man forced himself to stop thrusting, every cell of his body screaming for a climax that he wasn't allowed to reach yet. He took deep breaths through his nose in order to control his urges.

Ororo caught her breath for a few moments, then he gently moved the other’s hands away from her. She made him pull out of her, laying down and turning to look at him, removing her hair from her face in order to do so.

-You’ve been such a good boy.- she praised Logan in a warm tone of voice. –You deserve a prize.-

Wolverine half smiled, a rush of pride making his chest warm.

-Thank you, ma’am.- he answered, crawling backwards in order for his mistress to comfortably lay with her back against some pillows.

She opened her legs and spread her arms invitingly.

-Come here, my pet. Rest your back against my body.-

Logan immediately complied, relaxing against his lover’s chest as soon as she wrapped her arms around him.

-You did very well...- she praised him once again, a hot whisper against his ear.

The man shivered, sighing in pleasure when Ororo caressed his chest.

-So well that I’ve decided to make you climax myself.- she lustfully added.

Wolverine moaned, squirming a bit in order to get in a more comfortable position. He half closed his eyes, resting his head against the woman’s shoulder.

Storm slowly moved her hands down, from Logan’s chest to his belly and finally to his groin. She smirked mischievously when he spread his legs for her.

The man was completely at her mercy, a willing puppet in her hands, ready to obey any of her orders and fulfil all of her wishes as he had proved once again.

-You are such a good boy.- she praised him again, slowly removing the condom from his member.

Logan let out a choked moan of pleasure, moving his hands at the sides of his mistress’s legs in order to grasp at the silky sheets underneath them. He had to grab something in order not to lose his mind, his dizziness lulled by Ororo’s sweet compliments and warm tone of voice.

He stopped breathing for a moment when she had to force away the cock ring that was still wrapping his member’s base. As soon as that restraint left him he loudly moaned in relief.

Storm kept whispering compliments at her lover’s ear, praising his good behaviour and his outstanding performance while slowly masturbating him. She enjoyed every shiver and every moan she caused, teasing his sweetest spots just the way he loved it.

Logan’s mind was completely clouded, all of his senses intensified by her mere presence near him. He shivered more often and moaned louder at every change of pace or movement made by her hands on him, making him often curl his toes.

Ororo always had one hand on her lover’s member, moving it up and down his shaft, while the other wandered on his chest to tease his nipples, cupping his balls and massaging them, gently pressing the tip of her fingers against his perineum.

The man’s glans soon was gleaming with pre-cum, pleasure quickly building inside him.

His voice got even louder when his mistress penetrated him with a finger, expertly finding his prostate and massaging it. His legs started twitching in pleasure, his knuckles whitening for how tight he was closing his fists around the sheets, his toes curled as much as they could.

-Come, my pet. You deserve it.- Storm whispered her permission in his ear in a lustful tone of voice. –Let me see how much you love me.- she added.

As soon as those oh so sweet words reached his brain Logan climaxed, arching his back and stiffening from head to toe, calling out his lover’s name.

Ororo kept moving her hands on him until he completely emptied himself, then she slowly stopped. She wrapped her arms around the other’s chest when he relaxed against her once again, lulling him and kissing his cheek and neck.

The man panted for a while, his unfocused eyes slowly turning back to normal, his clouded mind clearing up.

-You’ve been wonderful tonight.- Storm sweetly whispered in his ear.

-Your every wish is my command.- he teasingly replied.

He let go of the sheets and half turned to slowly kiss her, caressing her cheek.

-You’ll be the death of me, ‘Ro.- Logan whispered on his lover’s lips when they pulled back to breathe.

-Then you’ll die as a happy man.- she joked.

They laughed and cuddled; Ororo slowly caressed the other’s chest, while he did the same to her legs.

-Big spoon or small spoon?- Logan asked after a while.

-Big, if you don’t mind.- she answered.

-And waking up without your hair in my mouth? I’d be the small spoon any time.- he joked.

They laughed again, then Logan got up to remove his collar and place it on a night table, and he turned off the lights. They laid down and covered themselves before falling asleep, enjoying each other’s presence and warm body.

 


End file.
